Like an ice poison
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Collection of stories all write for the Blackice Advent Calendar 2013.
1. Trading a Bed for a Smile

_Writing for the Blackice Advent Calendar on TUMBLR._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Nothing is at me_

_Prompt : December first, The First Snow_

* * *

**Summary **

All Jack wanted was for Pitch to see the snow. All Pitch wanted was for Jack to stay in bed and sleep some more. A snow bed was all it took for both to be satisfy.

* * *

**Trading a Bed for a Smile**

He knew it. Even if his eyes was still closed. It was like if he could feel it falling under his own skin. His blood was finally frozen just as he loved it. He was not fully awake yet, but his mind was busing with all the possibilities waiting for him. For _them_. The arm that has sneaked around him at sometime during the night felt suddenly too warm for his mind. Ten seconds passed and Jack was jumping out of bed, running to the window. He didn't hear Pitch groaned neither he acknowledged his supplications to come back in bed with him and sleep some more.

It was a long time since he has seen so much white on the ground. It felt like forever. He needed to touch it. To play with it. He needed to remember what it was like to have actual snow in his hands, not only snow he had created for fun.

He was unaware that he was stamping his feet until Pitch groan again, louder this time.

- Stop jumping everywhere and come back to sleep, Jack. It's not even six!

The voice was grumpy, making Jack smile. Pitch was always grumpy. Especially in the morning. Jack has made is life duty to get him to smile as much as possible.

- Don't be so grouchy, Pitch. It's snowing outside! The first snow throughout the year! Don't you see how amazing it is?

- I don't!

Acting like a petulant child, Pitch closed his eyes again and buried his face under his pillow. Jack laughed before jumping on the bed, taking it away from him. Pitch was squeezing his eyes shut together, but when Jack kissed his cheek, he could see him peek in a bit.

- Come on Pitch! We can do it the easy way or the hard one. If you come outside with me and see the snow, it won't be long. Otherwise, it might take all day, and we won't have time to come back and here and mop in bed as you wish. Do I have to use tickling?

The threat was enough. Jack could see Pitch hurried out of the bed like if it was burning. If there was something he hated more than joy, it was tickling.

- Five minutes, he said folding his arms across his chest, desperately wanting to make his point by remembering Jack that he wasn't agreeing to all of this.

- Well, maybe it will take a lot more than five minutes...

- Jack!

- ... but I promise you will love it!

- Yeah I wouldn't dare my life on it if I was you.

An hour later found them making angel in the snow, lying side by side on the ground. Pitch was holding Jack's hand trying to hide the dreamy smile upon his face. Even with the snowflakes falling right into his eyes, he knew he couldn't hope a better date.

- You see how snow is fun? We can even make a snow bed, and we both are happy!

Pitch groaned. Maybe it was true, but he would never acknowledge it. Jack laughed again, already anticipating the moment he would initiate Pitch to snowball fight.


	2. Never Unappreciated my Friends

_Written for the Blackice Advent Calendar on Tumblr. Based on Thesketcherlass drawing._

* * *

_Prompt : December 2, Ugly Christmas Sweaters_

* * *

**Summary **

Sometimes even the Santa's ugly gift can be useful...

* * *

**Never Unappreciated my Friends**

- Jack! called Pitch from the living room. It's disgusting!

Jack frowned, giving up on the snowman his was trying to build in the kitchen.

- What are-you talking about?

- Are-you sure those people worth to be your friends?

- I thought we had already discussed it, Pitch! Jack said, walking in the room. No matter what you think of them, they are my friends. You can't make them disappear just because you want it!

- Well, if they are really your friends, how Santa thought it was a great idea to send you that _horror? _

Jack frowned again. Pitch was showing him a red sweater he has never seen before, one finger pointed toward an open box. Jack walked to it, seeing an abandoning note at its sides.

" _Dear Jack Frost, _

_I thought you could make good use of this. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Santa Claus" _

Jack took another look to the sweater. Well, it was...

- Maybe we should send it back to him, said Pitch again. We could add a note telling him that either he gives us better gift, or he quits his job.

- Pitch! shout Jack. How many times should-I told you to be nice to them? It's a gift! We can't send it back. We should appreciate the gesture... even if it's... _ugly_.

Pitch snorted.

- It's not like if you wore it, Jack. It's way too big for you... or for me for that matter. And there's no way I would let you be seen in it!

During a minute, Jack contemplated the idea of wearing it. Pitch was right : he couldn't. He was about to agree with him when it's struck him.

- Oh! I'm sure we could make good use of it... he said, repeating Santa's words.

- Jack? What are-you...?

Jack was already leading him out of the living room, smiling like the devil. Sometimes, Pitch wondered which one of them was the more evil...

* * *

- It suits you so well!

Jack smiled, crossing his arms on his chest. The sweater was perfect on Pitch.

- Well, yeah! I would prefer if we could play with some...

- Pitch! shout Jack shocked. Don't say things like that! It's unromantic!

Before Pitch could rip it out of himself, Jack sat on his laps and sneaked under the sweater, snuggling as close as possible of him. He closed his eyes, and his smile widened. He couldn't be in a better place. There, he could hear Pitch heartbeat. There he could hear how much Pitch loved him.

- Tonight's going to be awesome... said Jack with a yawn.

There was a pout on Pitch face. It was not his idea of an awesome night. At least, if Jack was trapped in his shirt, there was no way he wouldn't let him do whatever he wanted. Maybe Santa's gift was a great one after all...


	3. Because Saying No Is Hurting Me

_Writing for the blackice advent calendar 2013._

* * *

_Prompt : December 5, Breaking Out the Winter Clause_

_Disclaimer : Nothing is at me_

* * *

**Because Saying No Is Hurting Me **

In the city, almost everyone was wearing winter clothes by this time of the year. People like him, Jack and Santa were the exception. But Pitch couldn't help but keep luring on those colorful jacket - some were so blue and white that it was remembering him of Jack. His Jack.

More than an hour later, Pitch stepped in his house, not even closing the door behind him. Jack was there, he could hear him singing from the top floor. He groaned. He hated when Jack did this. Christmas songs were so not his thing. If at least he could sing something a little bit darker... He shook his head, trying to cut the sound out before he speaks.

- Hey Jack! My dear little Jack. Come here! I got you a present!

He heard the running in the stairs before he sees him. Jack's nose were covert with something white that make Pitch frowns.

- What were you doing upstair? he asked suspiciously.

- Never mind, dismissed Jack, jumping the last few steps. You said you have a present?

- Yeah. I thought it would be great on you.

He took it out from behind his back, smiling proudly. Jack just looked at him, unphase.

- Eum... Pitch... You know that I don't need this just as you don't right? I mean, I'm Jack Frost!

The words made Pitch looks offense.

- I'm hurt, Jack! I thought you were the one telling me that you need to smile and accept someone else gift whether you like it or not. You did accept this horrible shirt from Santa, did you? Do you already have forgot this or are-you hating me that much?

Jack wanted to protest, it wasn't the same thing at all. At least, he could used Santa's gift. But the pout on Pitch's lips was something Jack wanted to scratch away. That guy was so evil!

- No... no... It's just... I didn't want to... I just mean to... I can't... I want to but... Oh! Whatever! Just give me that! I will wear it now!

If he didn't know better, Jack would swear he has saw Pitch jumping a little. But joy wasn't something he was in. Smiling was already enough for Pitch. A few seconds later, Jack was wearing the jacket, swearing about how hot it would be with it. He was already planning taking Pitch on one of his most famous snow trip, whatever he thought of them.

- Oh Jack, dearest!

Jack eyes opened wide. Never in their months together, Pitch has sounded like that. It felt like if he saw the best thing ever.

- This is perfect! Just perfect! There's no way I would ever be able to resist you in this! Never take this off!

Without a word Jack accepted the kiss. Next time he would need something from Pitch, he would know how to get it!


	4. Cheesy Even for the Darkness

_Writing for the Blackice Advent Calendar of 2013._

* * *

_Prompt : December 12, sharing a scarf_

_Disclaimer : Nothing is at me _

* * *

**Summary **

Why didn't he think better? Taking Pitch for a boyfriend? Of course, it could only lead him to disappointment!

* * *

**Cheesy... even for the darkness**

Jack sight sadly. Maybe he should have fallen in love with someone else. All of these weren't things he could do with Pitch. Why on earth did he had to fall in love with the king of nightmares? In those days, when his life felt like nothing else but a disaster, when himself was under the impression of being a wreck, he went to the roof, keeping his eyes opened for the world and all he was missing while he was Pitch's boyfriend. There was a lot. Each time, he learned about new things he would have wanted to do, to try, to share. And his heart hurt more than anything, feeling like if someone - Pitch, who else would it be? - was ripping it apart.

Today, was not an exception. It was this couple. A guy who was sharing his scarf with his girlfriend. Such a romantic gesture...

Jack tried to look away but life probably as a thing against him that day since everywhere he looked, there was a couple, sharing a _damn_ scarf.

- Hey Jack. What are-you doing up there?

He wouldn't turn around. There was no way Pitch would see the tears' lightning his eyes. His voice was a bit rough when he talked but he didn't care.

- Get the hell out of here, Pitch. I don't wanna see you.

He heard the pace behind him, coming nearer.

- What's your problem? Didn't I make myself clear? Get the hell out of here Pitch!

- Hey calm down! What did I do for you to yell at me?

Pitch seemed truly confused, but Jack couldn't see it. He got up, not caring about the edge just a foot away.

- What you do? You really ask what you do?

He turned around, showing his boyfriend the first tear sliding on his cheek.

- You're the worst boyfriend I could ever have! Maybe I'm a fool to believe in us. Nightmare isn't light. Pitch Black would never know how to love. Maybe you can't love me. You wouldn't even share a scarf with me!

The words were out before he could think them. Gasping, ashamed, Jack quickly turned around, sitting down, his feet now lingering over the edge. He couldn't face him. Not after what he said.

- Get out of here, Pitch. He won't say it again.

He could almost hear the hesitation, the hurt in his boyfriend thoughts - or maybe he was all making it up in his head, wanting to believe it - but nothing came out. The pace got away, leaving him alone with his misery. Jack didn't want to look at the word anymore. All the good it did was destroying him and probably his relationship too. He wouldn't be resentful if Pitch was breaking up with him after that. Jack buried his face and his palm, letting the burn take up his throat and the tears flooding his face.

It wasn't even about the scarf. Jack didn't need one. Ice was his thing. No, it was about Pitch never doing romantic thing for him. If Jack didn't know better - and sometime, especially when he felt like crap, he wondered if he was right to believe so - I would believe Pitch didn't really love him. That he was using for something.

He wanted to feel bad for the words he told his boyfriend - and he _did_ - it wasn't a way to talk to him, but something was tugging at his heart, remembering him why he yelled at first.

_Insecurities._

* * *

Later, when Pitch came back and sat across him, Jack felt so small and so shy that he wished he could actually disappear. All he wanted was to throw himself off the roof, and forget he ever lived.

- I got to the store and... and I buy this.

Jack raised his head, but still not look at Pitch. Surprise was taking over his face, his eyes wider than ever.

- You bought something? You?

- Well, maybe I stole it, but it's not the point. You wanted a scarf, didn't you? Well, here it is!

- I didn't...

But Jack never finished. He didn't want a scarf, but he actually did tell Pitch he was the worst boyfriend for not sharing one with him. He tried to peak at it but all he could see was white. Sighing, Jack gave up and fully turned his head toward his boyfriend.

The scarf was long enough to keep them both at warm. Well, maybe Jack didn't care his boyfriend was evil after all. They would never have been able to get one like this otherwise.

He smiled, letting Pitch put it around his neck. He saw him hesitating a bit before putting the other end around his own. Their shoulder bumped together. Jack's smile brightened. Maybe this time they would be able to get some physical contact, and some romance without Pitch trying to run away or to make everything less romantic.

- I love you, Pitch.

The lack of response didn't worry it. He could feel the change in Pitch's body, could feel him tense with the words. But he knew how he thought about it, and it's enough for now. He kept his eyes' glue to the world, his head falling on his boyfriend shoulder. Pitch would come around once he is ready...


End file.
